Just a cold
by Yoru no Hime sama
Summary: Akira takes care of Shuuji after their dip in the sea.
1. Chapter 1

This fic began as a challenge and so I dedicate it to FISH!!! who requested this fic btw. Also dedicated to Granny and the rest of MOSSP.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nobuta wo produce but I would like to have Akira for Christmas. Pretty please?

* * *

(This fic starts off where the show ends.)

They dragged themselves out of the freezing cold water, the water soaked clothes hindering their movements. Still breathless from laughter, they staggered up the beach to where their bicycles were. Shuuji sneezed violently, shivering as the wind sent chills down his back.

"Shuu-jii-kun, "Akira said, in that strange way characteristic to him, stretching three syllables to eight. "Are you alright? Are you cold?"

Shuuji glared at him but the effect was sort of ruined by another sneeze. "Of course I feel cold. Just in case you didn't notice, its winter now. And winter is supposed to be cold, even without frolicking in the sea"

Akira smiled goofily at Shuuji before running around in circles, "Akira shock! Akira doesn't feel cold at all"

Shuuji sighed, he should have expected it. Kusano Akira was anything but normal

* * *

"Ne, Shuu-ji-kun. Why don't we go to my house first? Its nearer." Akira suggested, chirpy as ever. Shuuji gave his hyper friend a glare, "Hurry up then, my butt's freezing off."

* * *

Finally dry and warm in Akira's ridiculously messy studio apartment (the king sized bed was the only thing that could be made out from the atomic wasteland), Shuuji sighed and lay back onto the large bed. How his best friend managed to mess such a large apartment up within days was beyond his imagination and the loud singing from the bathroom where said messy person was showering wasn't helping the migraine he felt coming on. He sneezed again and grabbed the comforter. That's strange, the heater was on, so why did he feel so cold? With that thought, Shuuji slowly fell asleep.

Running a towel through his damp hair as he walked out, Akira called, "Shuu-jiii-kun? Where are you?"

He peered under the table, behind some random piles of rubbish, behind the television (Well it was a 42 inch flat screen TV so he thought maybe Shuuji was behind it. For some obscure reason...) before finally seeing Shuuji on the bed, knocked out. He made his way to the bed, clearing an Akira-wide path through the mess and climbed onto the bed. "There you are, Shuuu-jii-kuun."

He waited for one of his friend's retorts. "Ne, Shuuu-jii-kuun. No ignoring Akira. Moshi moshi? Earth to Shuuu-jiii-kuun"

A muffled "Shut up." could be heard under the comforters. Akira lifted the blankets, "What are you doing there Shuuji kun"  
A frown marred Shuuji's face as he mumbled, "...'m cold..." Crawling over, Akira placed a hand on Shuuji's forehead. Then he put his other hand on his own forehead. Then all hell broke loose.

"Omigosh! Omigosh! You're running a fever!" He jumped off the bed and looked around frantically in search of something, anything! He tripped over stuff more than 5 times before he reached the closet which was merely two steps away. He rummaged through the mountains of stuff inside, "I remember throwing a first aid kit here. I'm sure I did, Nobuta gave it to me once. Its pink and stuff and stuff and stuff...I FOUND IT!!!!"

He held his trophy aloft and made that disastrous trip back to the bed again. He only fell twice this time. When he opened the box, he had another fit of hysterics. "What's this and this? Why are there so many stuff in here?"

Shuuji groaned and grabbed the kit from Akira, took out a box of Panadol and thrust it at Akira, "You're too noisy. This should do. Could you get me some water?" Akira nodded and scrambled off the bed in a hurry, taking nearly all the blankets in a tangle around his legs with him before Shuuji snatched it back.

Shuuji closed his eyes again, dozing off, unaware of the destruction Akira was causing. After what seemed like centuries later, Akira finally returned with the Panadol and a glass of soy milk. Shuuji cracked an eye open to see Akira's sheepish face. "I only have mamechichi"

"Its not called mamechichi you idiot," Shuuji swallowed the medicine with a grimace and lay back again with a sigh.

"What's wrong"

"Cold. Turn up the heat"

Akira frowned, "But its very warm already"

The lump in the comforter that was Shuuji shivered uncontrollably.

Akira promptly slid under the covers and held Shuuji close.

"O-oi, what do you think you are doing?" Shuuji protested despite snuggling closer to Akira's warm body reluctantly.

"Shh, go sleep. I'll warm you up." Shuuji blushed but he didn't have the strength to push him away. Also, Akira's warmth was slowly lulling him to sleep...again.

* * *

OMG...I don't believe it... Some one please shoot me already to celebrate my return to fanfic-dom... Alternatively, you can bribe me with cookies too XD... sorry for any OOCness on Shuuji's part. For Akira, I tried to make him out to be as endearingly wacko as possible. One last thing...I can't take criticism. I have a heart made of glass. Super sensitive, so be nice... 


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rays filtered through the blinds, casting a myriad of patterns on the sleeping pair. Shuuji stirred, feeling very snug and comfortable. "Where am I?" he mumbled before he remembered the events that occurred yesterday.

'We went to the beach after school, we got wet, then we went to Akira's house...'

"Kon kon, ohayou Shuu-jii-kuuun" A sleepy voice mumbled somewhere near his ear.

Shuuji would have jumped if he wasn't being held down by something. And when he looked down at that 'something', he realized the full extent of the very very compromising position they were in.

Akira's arms were around him and his head was resting on Akira's chest. Their legs were tangled up together and the worst thing was that Akira was wearing nothing more than a flimsy singlet and boxers.

Shuuji looked up at Akira's sleepy face and blushed at their closeness before shoving at the said sleepy person, "OI AKIRA!!!! GET OFF ME!!!"

Apparently, his panic gave him something close to superhuman strength because he shoved Akira entirely off the bed and Akira landed on the floor with a loud thump.

"...itai...Shuuu-jii-kuuun..."

* * *

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as Akira lay dazed on the floor... well at least in Shuuji's point of view. Akira was still half asleep despite being unceremoniously shoved off the bed and so, blissfully ignorant of the tension in his dazed state.

Shuuji peered over the edge of the bed to see if Akira was still alive and a grin found its way to his face despite his embarrassment and annoyance. He couldn't help it, Akira looked too adorable sprawled on the floor in his Pokemon patterned boxers and a fluffy stuffed bear just beside him. Shuuji pointedly ignored the children books and Playboy magazines that littered the ground around him. He would ask Akira about them later when he wakes up fully... wait, he didn't want to know, really.

After a while, Akira got up and pulled himself back onto the bed, still half asleep. "Shuu-jii-kuun, why did you kick me off the bed?"

Shuuji huffed, "I didn't kick you off... I only pushed you off."

"Isn't it still the same?" Akira sulked as he flopped on to the bed with a sniffle. "I feel cold, Shuu-jii-kuun. Pass me the covers please?

Shuuji gave him an annoyed glance before leaning towards Akira, concerned. "Oi, Akira, are you okay? You look quite pale."

Akira crawled over to Shuuji and snuggled against him, "Shuuu-jiii-kuun is warm..."

"OI!" Shuuji blushed and pushed at the head that wriggled its way into his lap before snatching it back. "Akira, you're running a fever you idiot."

He got off the bed and pulled up the covers for his friend. The Panadol was by the bed and he maneuvered his way to the kitchen for water. After several fruitless minutes searching for water, he gave up and poured a glass of Akira's favourite soy milk. Akira would probably prefer his mamechichi over tap water anyway.

He made it back to the bed side without any major mishaps save for a few stumbles. He put the glass down and helped Akira up. "Here, swallow this." Akira obeyed feebly before snuggling against Shuuji again.

"Don't go Shuuji...onegai..."

Shuuji's face softened and he ran his fingers through Akira's hair absently, enjoying the feeling of those soft strands sliding smoothly past his fingers.

And he fell asleep again with his hands still entwined in Akira's hair. This time, their roles were reversed, Akira's head resting on Shuuji's chest. Both of them had small smiles on their faces.

Shuuji likes saying Oi, ne? Me too...


End file.
